Contemporary high performance computing main memory systems are generally composed of one or more memory devices, such as dual in-line memory modules (DIMMs), which are connected to one or more memory controllers and/or processors. The DIMMs may be connected via one or more memory interface elements such as buffers, hubs, bus-to-bus translators. The memory devices are generally located in a memory subsystem and are often connected via a pluggable interconnection system by one or more connectors to a system board, such as a PC motherboard.
Overall computer system performance is affected by each of the key elements of the computer structure, including the performance/structure of the processor, any memory caches, the input/output (I/O) subsystem, the efficiency of the memory control functions, the performance of the main memory devices, any associated memory interface elements, and the type and structure of the memory interconnect interface. Technology limitations have imposed an 8 gigabyte system memory limitation on most computer system architectures. The effects of capacitance, inductive loading, and interconnect delay limit the frequencies that memory systems can attain.
Other customer requirements further exacerbate the memory system design challenges, and include such items as ease of upgrade and reduced system environmental impact (such as space, power, and cooling). In addition, customers require the ability to access an increasing number of higher density memory devices (e.g. DDR3 and DDR4 DRAMs) at faster and faster access speeds.
Thus, a need still remains for an extended capacity memory system. In view of the world-wide reliance on computer systems, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is critical that answers be found for these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.